Goodbye
by Aoi Jade
Summary: Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear....goodbye's the last time i will hold you near....someday you'll say those words and i will cry...it'll break my heart to hear you say..."Goodbye."


A/N: okay....i was in angst mode when writing this...i was listening to Goodbye (The Saddest word) By Celine Dion when i got the idea for it....if some of it is off in anyway....please, dont flame me saying i know nothing about DBZ GT....because.......I already know that...^^;; heh heh.....havent seen it yet...WORKING ON IT THOUGH! LOOKING FOR THE DVD's! ^_^ Anyway.......  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope....i dont own it....depressing huh? Yeah...all i own is a stack of mangas, and about $5.65 in change.....-_-;;  
  
"Roses are red, other idems are too....I DONT OWN SQUAT, so, please, DONT SUE!"  
  
"....." = talking *~ = song ~ = flash backs  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Bra sat in the waiting room of the hospital, her arms craddled around her, dried tears stained her cheeks, her makeup smudged, mascara and eyeliner, her dress covered with dirt and specks of dried blood. Her aqua hair mussed and hanging in her face, but no wounds to speak of.  
  
~*Mamma you gave life to me....turned a baby into a lady....And mamma all you had to offer, was a promise of a lifetime of love, now I know there is no other love like a mother's love for her child*~  
  
She burried her face in her hands and sobbed, not caring who saw her, or what the other people in the waiting room thought of her. "No.....this cant be happening..." She looked at her palms, stained crimson......  
  
'Mom....'  
  
~*I know that love so complete someday must leave, must say goodbye.....*~  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Bra looked up, her breath catching. The nurse looked at her, her face serious, but still, it held compassion.  
  
"Is she okay?!" She asked, standing up, "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
The nurse looked down at the clipboard in her hand, "We're not sure, Miss Brief....she's.....lost alot of blood...not much is in her favor now....we've called your Father...he should be here shortly...."  
  
~*Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear....goodbye's the last time I will hold you near...*~  
  
Her breath caught again, she felt as though someone had jabbed a knife through her. "C-can.....can I see her?" She choked, blinking the tears from her eyes.  
  
The nurse hesitated, "I'm afraid she's not in the best shape....shes in what we call a pre-coma state..she keeps drifting in and out of contiousness...we're not sure if she can hear us or not...but.....I supost if you want..." She paused and pointed to sign that read E.R. "Straight through there.....last room on the right."  
  
Bra nodded, and bowed slightly, rushing past her and aross the hall, she follwed the nurses directions.....but stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the room.  
  
~*Someday you'll say that word and I will cry, It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye*~  
  
~"MOM! I dont need you to look after me constantly! I'm 16! I'm not your baby anymore!" She yelled, storming back towards her friends house, the party had already started, "BRA! Listen to me!" Bulma grabbed her daughter by the arm and pulled her back, "Its not safe for you to be in there! You ARE still a baby as far as I'm conserned! I cant let you go back in there. What do you want to do? Have that boyfriend of yours slip you something and get you pregnant?!" "He's not like that Mom! Josh isnt that kind of guy!" She argued, folding her arms over her chest the way only a 16 year old could. "Well," Bulma began, grabbing her hand and walking her over to the car, "Either way, your coming home, and I'll hear nothing more of the subject!"~  
  
"Oh, my God......" Bra gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, 'Mom.....'  
  
~*Mamma you gave love to me, turned a young one into a woman, and mamma all I ever needed, was a guarantee of you loving me.....*~  
  
Bulma lay on the hospital bed, her eyes closed, wires, tubes, and other machines hooked up to her. Her head wrapped with gause....a small blood stain seeping through.  
  
~Bulma started up the car, pulling her seatbelt as she pulled away from the curb, keeping her eye on Bra, who sat in the passenger seat, her arms folded across her chest, a scowel on her face. "I'm doing this for your own good...maybe someday you'll realize that I AM doing this because I love and care about you." Bulma said, turning the windshield wippers on. Bra didnt answer, she just kept her eyes glued to the sky, watching the lightning dance over the clouds. ''I'll bet....'' She muttered, fighting back the need to cry.~  
  
~*'Cause I know there is no other love like a mother's love for her child....*~  
  
She slowly walked over to her mothers bed and rested her hand on hers...she looked almost lifeless....pale....motionless....  
  
"Mamma?" Bra whispered, forcing a smile on her face, hoping that her mother would open her eyes and smile back, ".....can you hear me...? It's me...Bra."  
  
...Nothing.  
  
~*And it hurts so that something so strong someday'll be gone....must say goodbye...but the love you give will always live...*~  
  
"Mom.....I'm sorry..." She whispered, resting her head on her mother's hand, "Please......I didnt mean what I said....honest....I love you more than anything....."  
  
~The argument that was soon to follow was unescapable, "I just cant believe you left the house without my permission, thats all." Bulma said, slowing the car to a stop at the red light, "You know better than that!" Bra glared at her from the corner of her eye, tears clouding her vision, "I HATE YOU!"~  
  
A lone tear slipped down her cheek, and onto Bulma's hand, "Please...open your eyes, Mom......"  
  
~Bra jumped out of the car and ran, tears running down her face, "BRA!" Bulma called, running after her, seeing the headlights of the car coming straight towards her, "Watch out!!" she yelled pushing her out of the way.~  
  
~*You'll always be there every time I fall, you take my weakness and you make me strong....*~  
  
She was sobbing now....her tears soaking into the sheets on the bed, "Dont go.....please....dont go..."  
  
"Shhh....."  
  
~*And I will always love you till forever comes...*~  
  
Bra looked up at the sound of her Mother's voice. "Mom?"  
  
Bulma opened her eyes a slit, looking around her, "Dont cry, baby..."  
  
~Bra turned around, only two things regeistering in her mind, A car....and her mother's body laying 3 feet away from her on the road. She felt her stomach turn. "..n.......no...."~  
  
"Mom!" She cried, throwing her arms around her, "Mom...?"  
  
She straightened as she noticed her mother didnt hug her back, "Are you...okay...?"  
  
~*And when you need me....I'll be there for you always...*~  
  
Bulma breathed out slowly, the air catching in her throat, "I dont know, Bra...I really dont...." She whispered, managing to smile slightly, placing her hand on her daughter's cheek.  
  
"You've GOT to be okay....right? I mean...the nurse said they're not sure...but....I know you're going to be okay...dont you think so?" She made an atempt to smile, but she only got half way before her eyes filled with tears again.  
  
~*I'll be there your whole life through, I'll be there through the lonely days...*~  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and breathed out, "You make sure you tell Trunks to study for that test he has next week....and make sure your Father doesnt kill him in the training chamber...." She smiled ever so slightly, her body weakening a little more by the second.  
  
~*I'll be there this I promise you mamma...*~  
  
Bra swallowed, catching wind of what she was getting at, "No..." She whispered, "Mom, your not going anywhere...your gonna be fine...you'll see...."  
  
Bulma reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her daughter's face, "You're so beautiful, Bra.....you turned out to be a lady after all...I'm so proud of you...."  
  
~*I'll be your beacon through the darkest night.....I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight...*~  
  
"No....." She choked, "Damn it, Mom! dont talk like that! You're not going to die!"  
  
Bulma rested her hand on her daughters, looked up at her, her eyes hazey. "It's okay, Bra....I'm not afraid....besides.....I'll get to see what 'otherworld' looks like no-a-days....." She said, her voice quivering in her throat.  
  
~*I'll be your shelter through the raging storm....And I will love you till forever comes...*~  
  
"I love you, Bra." She said, a few tears slipping down her cheek, "You might not realize it....but I do...so much....you're always going to be my little girl....no matter how old you are."  
  
Bra nodded, placing her other hand over her's. "I love you too, Mom...and I'm sorry-"  
  
"Shh....I know."  
  
~*Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear....Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near...*~  
  
Bulma motioned her down to her level and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "Now....promise me....you'll behave yourself..and that you wont fight with your brother....I dont want to have to worry about you two." She said, closing her eyes lightly.  
  
Bra nodded, sniffling back a few more tears, "Okay.....I will..." She sobbed, the reality finally sinking in.  
  
~*Someday you'll say that word and I will cry....It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye.......Till we meet again until then......*~  
  
"No...'' She whispered, hearing the heart monotor's beat slow and then die. She looked up at her mothers face, as her last word escaped her lips....  
  
"Goodbye......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yes yes, i know......the Bulma fans are gonna just flame the HFIL out of me for this one...ah well, its not like someone's never wrote a fic when she dies before, am i right? *crickets chirping* -_- okay....uhh....err.....yeah, Please reveiw.....thanks for your time!!!! ^-~  
  
  
  
Ja mata ne, Aoi Jade** 


End file.
